Conventionally, a chair used indoors, a seat of a vehicle or the like is often provided with a cushion material or a soft pad whose surface is covered with a cover material at a part to be in contact with a human body (e.g. a seat surface and backrest). Various mechanisms are used for fixing such a cover material.
Among the mechanisms, in an arrangement known from Patent Literature 1, an intermediate part of the cover material is fixed while the fixed part is exteriorly concealed.
In this arrangement, a wire is disposed in a groove provided in the cushion material and an engaging rim extending along the wire is formed at a backside of the cover material. A plurality of clips are arranged along the engaging rim and the clips are sequentially engaged with the wire to fasten the cover material at the backside.
The engaging rim is provided by attaching an elongated fastening cord at the backside of the cover material. The fastening cord includes a tape portion to be sewn to the cover material and an engaging portion bulged in a thickness direction of the tape portion and extending along a rim of the tape portion opposite the cover material. The clips are attached to the engaging portion.
Each of the clips includes a reverse-claw shaped hook to be engaged with the wire and a chuck for holding the engaging portion of the fastening cord at a side opposite to the hook. The engaging portion of the fastening cord is held by the chuck so that each of the clips is attached to the fastening cord and the cover material.
It should be noted that the tape portion of the above-described fastening cord is provided by an elongated component of a predetermined width made of a synthetic resin fiber or an unwoven fabric.
Further, the engaging portion is provided by a bulging portion made of a synthetic resin consecutively formed at a rim of the tape portion. The engaging portion has a wedge-shaped cross section in order to be easily introduced into the clip.